ben_10_omniverse_2_the_sequelfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10 Omniverse 2
Ben 10: Omniverse 2 is the second video game based on the Ben 10: Omniverse series. Plot Ben 10: Omniverse 2™ is the latest installment in the top-selling global interactive franchise from D3Publisher and Cartoon Network Enterprises that sets players off on an all-new adventure with Ben and his Omnitrix-powered alien forms as he battles against a new galactic threat, the Incurseans. Heading to Earth with his partner Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix by his side, the two ventures into the Incursean’s intergalactic warship to try and thwart Emperor Mileous. Players will face brand new challenges including chase and escape sequences, as well as an onslaught of battles against the forces of evil creating the most dynamic Ben 10 game to date. Ben 10 Omniverse 2 has everything fans love about the hit series: Aliens, Action, and an all‐new Adventure! The fastest Ben 10 game ever puts Ben in a race against the clock to make every alien transformation count in his battle against the all‐new Incursean invaders. Set off on an all‐new adventure, Ben infiltrates Incursean battleships to save the resistance fighters. Face off against new enemies featuring authentic voices in an all‐new story written by the writers of the actual Ben 10 Omniverse TV series. All‐new free‐running chase and brawl sequences and fast paced alien switching action make this the most intense Ben 10 game yet! In Ben 10 Omniverse 2, the latest installment in a top-selling global interactive franchise, players will be able to control Ben Tennyson in an all new adventure set in the Universe as Ben battles a new foe, the Incurseans, and infiltrates this new enemy’s intergalactic warship as he finds his way Earth. Though he’s still armed with his trusty Omnitrix, Ben will face brand new challenges including chase and escape sequences as well as constant battles against the forces of evil. Players will have to make every action count as you race Ben against the clock, creating the most kinetic Ben 10 game to date. Developed by High Voltage Software for consoles, and by 1st Playable Productions for the handheld version, Ben 10 Omniverse 2 is based on the long-running, popular Cartoon Network animated series, and follows the adventures of Ben Tennyson, a 16-year-old teenager who wields the Omnitrix, a device that allows him to transform into various alien forms such as Gravattack, Four Arms, and many more alien forms. Features *Play as favorite characters from the show including Ben, Rook and Omnitrix aliens in the multiplayer brawler mode. *The fastest Ben 10 game ever! Race against the clock and make each action count in all‐new chase sequences. Take multiple runs against a mission as you unlock new power ups and unlock new areas with each run. *Fight against the Incurseans in an all new storyline created by the writers of the TV show. *Alien upgrades! The Omnitrix now selects alien by class allowing players to store their favorite aliens by size and speed and select them on the fly as needed. http://www.uk.namcobandaigames.eu/product/ben-10-omniverse-2/wii-u *All-New Storyline – Fight against the Incurseans in an all-new storyline created by the writers of Cartoon Network’s action-packed TV show. *Play as Favorite Characters from the Show – Take Ben and his group of Omnitrix Aliens into battle against an onslaught of vicious enemies in a multiplayer co-op brawler mode. *New Alien Forms to Discover – Join the fight with 10 alien forms on console and 17 on Nintendo 3DS™, including Big Chill, Bullfrag, Rath, Eatle, and more, each with their own role in combat and platforming. *Alien Upgrades! – The Omnitrix now selects aliens by class on console, allowing players to store their favorite aliens by size and speed and select them on the fly as needed. *Fight Against the Incurseans – Brawl with the Incursean army with an open-ended combo-based combat system allowing players to perform multi-alien attacks and a powerful combo finisher move in the fastest Ben 10 game ever. Consoles *3DS *Playstation 3 *Wii *Wii U *Xbox 360 Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko (not on 3DS) Non-playable Characters *Azmuth Video Game Alien Debuts *Astrodactyl (not on 3DS) *Bullfrag *Eatle (only on 3DS) Console Aliens *Astrodactyl *Big Chill *Bloxx *Bullfrag *Cannonbolt *Crashhopper *Four Arms *Gravattack *Swampfire *XLR8 3DS Aliens *Arctiguana (only on 3DS) *Big Chill *Bullfrag *Cannonbolt *Crashhopper *Diamondhead (only on 3DS) *Eatle (only on 3DS) *Eye Guy (only on 3DS) *Feedback (only on 3DS) *Four Arms *Gravattack *Heatblast (only on 3DS) *Rath (only on 3DS) *Shocksquatch (only on 3DS) *Murk Upchuck (only on 3DS) *Wildmutt (only on 3DS) *XLR8 Bosses *Way Bad *Dr. Psychobos Enemies *Incursean 3DS Enemies *Incursean Levels #Learning the Ropes #Stow Away #Mess Hall Mashup #Welcome To Erf #The Core Of The Problem #No Time For Sightseeing #Trouble With Way Bad 3DS Levels *1. Stoad-Away *2. Gathering Intel *3. Communications Down *4. Gene Shopping *5. Vent Hopping *6. Shuttle Shuffle *B. Tougue Tied *7. The Watchmaker *8. Ribbits and Pieces *9. Galvanic Mecha-What? *10. The Final Component *11. Special Delivery *12. Re-Bonding *B. A Big Problem *13. Butter Fingers *14. Hatching A Plan *15. Security Shmecurity *16. Patorl Reversal *17. Fly On A Wall *18. Frog Hunt *B. Final Showdown Errors * In the 3DS version of the game, Fourarms has an extra omnitrix symbol on his shoulder. Trivia *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 is based on the third arc of the series. *In the 3DS version of the game, the Way Bad that the player fights can shoot lasers out of its eyes.